La leçon de français
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de IAmNotASardine : Ciel n'aime pas le français, donc Sébastian décide de lui enseigner quelque chose de plus "interessant" ...


Voici une traduction d'une fanfiction de l'auteur IAmNotASardine (.net/u/1308770/IAmNotASardine), appellée "Teacher".

Tout simplement une petite histoire entre Ciel ( Le pauvre Ciel xD ), et Sébastian qui le martyrise ( Encore xD). Enjoy !

Un stylo en métal frappait sans s'arrêter un écritoire ancien. Le soleil de l'après midi illuminait le bureau parfaitement propre . Le jeune Comte Phantomhive y était assis, appuyé sur son bras droit, laissant une légère marque sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Ciel se sentait quelque peu distrait, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de s'assoir et prendre un stylo sur son bureau, alors que son majordome continuait à babiller en Français. Tous les domestiques travaillaient. Elizabeth était en visite chez une amie à l'étranger. Pluto dormait ( Pas que Ciel s'en plaigne. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter cette chose).

En outre, il s'ennuyait comme il ne s'était encore jamais ennuyé. Personne ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Soma et Agni n'étaient pas ici pour l'embêter ou jouer aux cartes donc cela voulait dire pas de poker. Et devoir rester assis là, et écouter les leçons assommantes de Sébastian pendant toute la journée rendait tout encore plus ennuyant. Ciel roula des yeux et soupira.

« J'en ai assez de ces leçons inutiles Sébastian ».

« Bocchan, il est nécessaire pour un noble d'être à l'aise avec différentes langues, étant donné qu'il est possible que vous vous retrouviez dans une situation qui impliquerait que vous soyez capable de communiquer avec des étrangers. »

« Je m'en fiche. En plus je n'aime pas les Français. »

« Vous êtes encore en train de faire des stéréotypes, Jeune Maitre. Juger est un péché. »

Ciel lui répondit d'un ton railleur:

« Oh, je t'en prie, c'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité Sébastian. Ne me fais pas de sermons sur le fait de pécher. »

« Il est dans mes intentions de vous guider dans la bonne direction, pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas », réplica Sébastian, les yeux clos et les bras croisés dans une figure de détermination.

L'enfant se leva, sa chaise grinçant alors qu'il la repoussait derrière lui.

« Réponds donc à ça Sébastian. »

« Oui Bocchan ? » Un de ses yeux pourpres s'ouvrit en réponse.

« Comment se fait-il que quand tu mets tes lunettes et que tu tiens cette… règle …en bois, tu deviennes sérieux et parle d'un air grave, comme si tu étais vraiment concerné par mon futur? »

« C'est parce que je me sens concerné. » Répondit simplement Sébastian.

Ciel le regarda fixement pendant un moment.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« … »

« … »

« Sébastian? »

« Oui ? »

« Je désire quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Jeune Maitre. »

« Un gâteau. Aux fraises de préférence. »

« Non. »

« QUOI ? » Ciel poussa un hurlement perçant. Est-ce que Sébastian venait vraiment de lui dire non ?

« Le diner va être préparé et vous ne devriez pas gâcher votre appétit. »

« Je ne peux pas du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout du tout avoir un peu de gâteau aux fraises ? » Dit Ciel.

Sébastian rit doucement, s'approchant du bureau lentement tout en tenant la « règle en bois ».

« Bel essai, Jeune Maitre. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me duper, je suis après tout - »

« Oui, pour l'amour du ciel, 'Un Diable de majordome', blah blah blah ! ON CONNAIT LA SUITE ! » Ciel s'effondra dans sa chaise et tourna le dos à Sébastian. Une moue boudeuse se forma sur ses lèvres. Il avait en tête des tonnes de choses qu'il aurait voulu hurler à ce fichu démon qui ne lui donnait pas de pâtisseries.

« Bocchan, notre leçon n'est pas finie. Je vous suggère donc de vous tourner et de suive pendant que je vous apprend le vocabulaire de cette semaine. »

Sébastian pouvait presque voir Ciel hausser des épaules, même si il était caché par le dossier de la chaise.

« J'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas le français. Je suggère que nous fassions autre chose. Apprends moi quelque chose de plus intéressant Sébastian. »

« Oh ? » Cela piqua la curiosité de Sébastian. « Yes, My Lord. Je ferais de mon mieux. Maintenant je vous demande juste de vous tourner pour que je puisse vous voir, et de me prêter attention. »

Ciel fit tourner sa chaise et échangea un regard curieux avec son majordome, un petit air renfrogné sur son visage.

« Bocchan, si vous grimacez tout le temps, votre visage va se coincer et vous resterez ainsi à jamais. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais sourire, et quand vous vous regarderez dans un miroir, celui-ci se fissurera en des millions de pièces. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ? »

« Je parie que quand ta mère se regardait dans un miroir il se cassait en des millions de pièces … » Murmura Ciel.

« Sommes nous d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui ? »

« Tais toi et apprends moi quelque chose d'intéressant comme je te l'ai demandé ! » Il s'agita, mécontent, sur sa chaise. Sébastian sourit diaboliquement et regarda vers un petit meuble que Ciel n'avait jamais remarqué dans le bureau. D'où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir ?

Il regarda curieusement Sébastian farfouiller parmis son contenu. Il ne savait pas de quoi Sébastian était capable quand on lui donnait l'opportunité de prendre les décisions et cela le rendait un peu nerveux.

Mais il n'aurait jamais avoué cela à qui que ce soit.

« Ah, nous y voila. » Dit le majordome tout haut. Il sortit du papier, des stylos, des crayons et un livre de coloriage de l'entreprise Fantom d'un sac de toile.

« A quoi sont censés servir CES TRUCS ? » Dit Ciel plutôt abruptement.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du coloriage Bocchan. Vous avez besoin de plus de couleurs dans votre vie après tout. Colorier est parfait pour permettre aux enfants de votre âge d'exprimer leur créativité et leur imagination. »

« ENFANTS! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT! » Fulmina le jeune garçon. Ciel voulait juste se retirer et aller dans sa chambre à coucher, mais Sébastian l'empêchait apparemment de faire ça.

« Ah ah ah ! Bocchan ! Vous n'aurez pas de gâteau aux fraises si vous faites ça ! » roucoula Sébastian.

Le garçon se tut alors on ne peut plus rapidement. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, l'idée d'un gâteau aux fraises semblait extraordinaire. Et encore plus avec la délicieuse crème fouettée aux framboises de Sébastian, avec un joli motif en glaçage sur les cotés. Il salivait rien qu'en pensant au gout que pourrait avoir le gâteau.

« Donc, tu dis que tout ce que j'ai à faire est de dessiner et de colorier pour avoir du gâteau aux fraises ? » Insista Ciel.

« Précisément .» Sébastian sourit.

Ciel passa le reste de sa leçon à colorier des images de fleurs, de lapins et de chats, à compter des pommes et des perles, et à recevoir des stupides autocollants en smileys sur sa feuille, donnés par Sébastian quand il finissait un dessin ou un coloriage.

« Très bien, Bocchan ! » S'écriait le démon dans une voix dégoulinante de joie et de bons sentiments. Ciel en frémissait de colère. Tout cela l'embarrassait. Il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'avant vu qu'il savait déjà compter et dessiner.

« Très bien Bocchan, c'est la dernière leçon. »

« Pas trop tôt… » Marmonna le Comte.

« Je donnerais une étoile en or à qui me dira combien de pommes j'ai ! Il faut juste un peu réfléchir ! » Dit Sébastian, les bras pleins de granny-smiths. Ciel était de plus en plus ennuyé et leva les bras au ciel. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rendre fou et de laisser Sébastian se moquer de lui pour juste un peu de gâteau. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

« Va te faire voir, toi ET tes étoiles en or ! J'en ai assez de ces idioties ! Tu me fais juste faire ça pour t'amuser. Et quel que soit le plaisir que TU en reçoit, je ne veux même pas le savoir. J'en ai fini ! » Ciel se leva de son siège et commença à marcher vers la porte. Il remarqua que Sébastian ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

« Tu ne vas pas me barrer le passage comme tu le fais d'habitude ? » Demanda le garçon.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que notre leçon est finie. »

Il tourna le dos à la porte. « Ca l'est ? Depuis quand ? »

« Il y a quatre heures. » Sébastian tourna ses yeux vers Ciel et eut un sourire narquois.

Le garçon bouillait de colère et ses épaules se tendirent, ses poings serrés de frustration. Il pris une moue boudeuse avec ses lèvres et plissa son nez.

« Qu'as-tu dit Sébastian ? » Siffla-t-il de façon menaçante. N'importe quelle personne autre que Sébastian aurait frissonné face au venin présent dans les paroles de Ciel.

« J'ai dit que notre leçon était finie depuis quatre heures Bocchan. »

« J'AI DU FAIRE TOUTES CES IDIOTIES POUR RIEN ! »

« Non. »

Sébastian quitta le bureau tout en conduisant Ciel vers la cuisine, ou une odeur familière et délicieuse dansait autour du nez du garçon. Nous y voila.

Le gâteau aux fraises avec de la crème fouetté à la framboise.

Le garçon voulait juste manger la pièce entière.

« N'est-il pas superbe, Bocchan ? J'ai passé des heures dessus aujourd'hui, pour perfectionner chaque détail et chaque gout pour que tout se mélange et se complète au mieux. » Dit Sébastian fièrement.

Ciel se tourna vers Sébastian.

« Cela veut dire que je peux avoir du gâteau maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Ah, non. Pas aujourd'hui, Jeune Maitre. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. »

« Hein ? Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Sébastian ? Tu m'avais dit que oui ! » Ciel croisa ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela Jeune Maitre. »

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Sébastian lui avait menti ! « MENTEUR ! »

« Je ne mens pas Bocchan. »

« Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne me donnes pas de gâteau alors que tu m'as dit que si je terminais la leçon, je pourrais en avoir ? »

« Vous n'avez pas compté combien de pommes j'avais. »

THE END.


End file.
